Evangelion Heroes: Hardcore
by Grey11893
Summary: Asuka is badly wounded by an alien craft's crash landing. The ship reconstructs her damaged body with its advanced cybernetics, making her far more than she ever was. Now she has to stop an alien invasion as the indestructable Hardcore. Prequel to NGE.


**Evangelion Heroes: Hardcore**

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, but I do own the idea of Hardcore (although I may have been influenced by other people's works).

Okay, Eva Heroes #3. I am thinking of stopping Shinji Inika's story off before he meets Asuka and this story before Asuka arrives in Tokyo-3 and then starting a new story with these two in it. Just tell me what you think of this idea in a review, and also any tips and stuff you might want to add. Also, this is sort of a rough idea, so just keep that in mind when you review (please)

Summary: Asuka is grievously wounded by an alien space craft's crash landing, and the ship reconstructs Asuka's damaged body with its advanced cybernetics, making Asuka a vanguard of power. Now she must deal with not only the Angels, but another race of alien invaders as the indestructible Hardcore

**Chapter 1: No pain, no gain**

Several months before shipping off to Japan…

Another boring bunch of synch tests and martial arts training, Asuka was being pushed to the limit, not just by Germany's NERV branch, but also herself. She had been engrossed in studies and her training to be the best pilot there was and this caused her to not have any real friendships.

She was alone, aside from her Guardian, Kaji Ryoji (whom she had a huge crush/obsession on); she had nobody for support, only herself. Just the way she pretended to like it, but deep down, she really wanted to have somebody that she could talk to without the façade of being the great Asuka Langley Soryu, but she couldn't let herself be that weak, her mind told her. She had to take care of herself ever since her mother…well; she was mature enough to take care of herself now.

Right now she was sitting on a bench in the recreational park just outside of the NERV facility, breathing in fresh air and trying to get her sore muscles to relax after her various exercises.

She sighed, thinking about the man of her dreams (three guesses who), being held in his arms, safe, secure and…her mind was pulled out of dreamland by an odd light that fell from the sky. It appeared to be a shooting star, but it was behaving as if it where entering the Earths atmosphere and was unable to burn up, 'That's strange,' Asuka wondered out loud.

She began to follow it, it was getting nearer and nearer and pretty soon Asuka found that it was moving faster than she had at first thought and was bigger to, about the size of a small house. Asuka's eyes widened in fright as she tried to run away from it, but the size and velocity caused an incredible shock wave, that knocked Asuka on her feet and the world went black…

[-Hardcore-]

[Error. Damage to outer hull: 78%; Damage to Guidance Systems: 12%]

A mechanical voice emanated from the scorched and crumpled machine. It had an aerodynamic shape and looked like a shooting star made from a metallic grey metal. Currently, it was running a diagnostic on its damage, which turned out to be superficial, but it would need to remain on this planet for one of this planet's solar cycles, at least for repairs to be sufficient enough to fight off the enemy when it leaves, but by then the enemy could have already established a colony.

[Life form detected: Carbon based, female, possibly young, more data needed. Sending Medical Probe for analysis, scanning satellites signals for information on life forms anatomy]

A small, circular ball hovered over to Asuka, and scanned her with a widened beam of blue light and cross-checked the scan with the information that the ship had gathered.

[Life form's designation: Homo sapien, human. Young female 13 years of age, injuries severe, requires medical attention and cybernetic enhancements for optimal survival rate]

The small probe lifted the injured form with an energy field that surrounded her figure and laid her out flat. She was taken into the damaged ship, which soon engaged its camouflage mode to make it seem as if nothing was there at all.

Inside the ship, Asuka's burnt and battered body was slowly reconstructed through the ships superior medical and cybernetic expertise. It took several hours for the nanites to cause her skin to grow back, which was now better than before and then the nanites moved further into her body, repairing the internal damage and enhancing the organs to levels far beyond the normal humans. The tiny robots then made their home in the bones of the human girl, toughening them too to be able to sustain her vastly improved form.

[Medical Procedures complete. Superficial scaring on upper arms, beginning resuscitation…]

The Medical probe then signalled the nanites in Asuka's body to restart her heart, they sent a single pulse to the organ and this caused her to convulse and sharply breathe air again.

After panting and gasping for air, when she had been clinically dead for a couple of hours, Asuka looked at her alien surroundings, 'Where…what…'

The sterile looking room was white with steel coloured equipment and then Asuka noticed a horrifying fact. She was completely naked.

'AHH! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?' screamed the German girl, completely ignoring the fact that she was currently in an alien space ship and had been dead for while.

['It is excellent to have you back among the living sentient. I have been informed by your "internet" that your kind is also a naming species, may I be allowed to know your designation?']

The voice was all around her and Asuka had no idea who it was, but it sounded mechanical and strange. But, right now that did not matter; all that mattered was that she got her clothes back.

'WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES YOU PERVERT!' screamed the enraged (and frightened) girl.

['Please accept my apologies, I am afraid that the crash landing that I was forced to perform has destroyed your coverings, but do not be alarmed I have had some made for you to wear. If it will make you comfortable']

A small circular object flew into the room from the door that slid open side ways, carrying a small translucent, glowing blue object.

['Please take the clothing from the probes energy field']

Asuka tenderly reached out to the blue glowing box, and put her hand through it and grabbed a black plug suit like piece of clothing, 'don't you have something in red?'

['When you place the suit on, it will give off the required light from the visible spectrum']

Asuka slipped into the suit from the opening at the back, and it closed itself up when she had placed her arms through, 'Fits like a glove.'

She then amused herself by changing the colours of the suit, but finally settled on her plug suits colour scheme when she realized she had no idea what was going on.

'Uh, who are you exactly and why was I naked!' she asked the…whatever it was.

['Follow the lights on the floor and roof to the briefing room and I shall explain']

Sure enough, the voice was right. Lights went on that lead out the door and onwards to deeper within the building. Having no other plan of action, Asuka followed the instructions and came to the end of the lights and into an empty space with a blank console in the middle of the roof held by a pole that extended above the floor.

['Place your hands on the console and it will make explaining much easier']

'Alright, but don't do anything perverted' she warned the voice, before placing her hands on the blank console.

Asuka gasped as the bland room suddenly became a 5D movie theatre. She was in the middle of a battlefield that was definitely not Earth, as the sky had a greenish colour and the sun was red and there where humanoid skinny purple creatures with incredible armour and weapons, and they were fighting insect looking creatures, about 8 foot tall, with a face similar to a grasshopper and they were full of natural weapons, such as claws and mandibles.

['The species that appear similar to your species anatomy are my creators; they have been in battle with the Krissatta'nuh ever since they first appeared on my creator's colony planet Aryss and attempted to take control of the planet']

Asuka's view changed to a planet that had a yellow sun and the skies colour was closer to Earth blue this time. She then noticed a series of large bug-like ships landing, and what appeared to be the purple alien's security going out to meet the ships. Without warning the doors of the ships slid open and the disgusting insectoid creatures swarmed the tiny security force, they never stood a chance against the larger and fiercer insects.

['The Krissatta'nuh have various natural weapons available to them and my creators only had their technology, at this point in time the colony had only been established a mere four of your months ago and they were in no shape to fight off the invaders']

'Wh…why did the Krissa…whatever's attack?' Asuka asked slowly.

['They are a violent species and war is what drives their culture and makes one of them stand out as the "alpha male". The more colonies one has captured, the higher rank one would possess. My creators believe that this species was actually given advanced science by another race before the species had reached the necessary point of understanding in their evolution, most likely they where still in a "tribal stage" if the theory where to be true.']

'What does this have to do with me?'

['I merely wished to explain to you why it was important that I fought above your planet, they wished to colonize on the fourth planet of this system, but they discovered no species, so the leader of this group, Allita'nuh, has decided to bring his armies to your planet for recognition in battle and then he will have the fourth planet colonized.']

'So he doesn't even want Earth!' asked a confused Asuka, 'why attack if you don't want anything?'

['Remember that war is what really shows ones standing in their society and taking a planet without life is considered cowardice.']

Asuka thought about his words and they made sense, if what this…voice said was true, 'Hey, you still haven't told me exactly what you are!'

['After the first battle with the Krissatta'nuh, my people created my kind, a race of Artificial Intellectuals in the shape of small scouting ships and placed their latest knowledge and technological advancements of cybernetics and nano-robotics into us to allow us to help arm other worlds and their people to protect against the threat, if their society has evolved enough to understand the dangers of technology and the burden.']

'Wait, what happened to me after you crashed?'

['I was unable to slow down and…you were injured.']

Asuka took a quick look at herself for any injuries, but she didn't feel hurt at all.

['A medical probe used a series of cybernetics and nanites to heal your injuries and improve your physiology']

'You mean…that…I have…' this was news to Asuka, and for once she had no idea how to react. On one hand, she was now even better than the average person from the sounds of it, but at the cost of being…a freak? Was it worth it? She didn't think she looked any different than before, but now inside…well, no one needed to know what they couldn't see, what was one more thing to bottle up, she was already keeping things in and so far nothing bad had happened.

'What are you going to do about the…attack?' Asuka asked.

['My systems are in need of repair, and healing you required more than the usual amount of nanites and I still require the last of them to repair my systems and the full augmentation for properly defending and fighting the Krissatta'nuh requires the placement of nanites into a viable subject…']

'Why can't I have it?' her mind wondered on being the saviour of the world twice over from two separate alien threats, and this made her ego go crazy with just thinking about the fame.

['Are you not already involved in a war with the Ancients?']

'The ancients? You mean "Angels", right?'

['That is what your species calls them.']

'Well, I have the training and you already said that you don't have enough materials to create another from scratch…'

['Are you absolutely sure? You are young and are already forced to be in one war, taking up another one, possibly simultaneously, will be a great strain']

'I am not called the Great Asuka Langley Soryu for nothing!' said the young girl, unwittingly agreeing to undertake a very dangerous position as mankind's last hope (again).

['…Very well, please proceed back to the medical room and I will begin diagnostics and armaments']

[-Hardcore-]

The ship had run several examinations on Asuka and had her armour prepared. The armour itself was a sleek black and silver, with blue lights on the back and oversized gauntlets that held weapons and lower legs and feet, a mask plate (think Optimus Prime) where the mouth would be and a small pack like object on the back.

['This suit, along with the enhancements you have already gained, shall make you the vanguard of your people, their protector, their last hope and their only chance']

The ship explained this to Asuka, who was busy admiring the armour, 'can I try it on now?'

['That is just the schematics; the real suit is still under construction in the nutrient bath and will take a single rotation cycle, one of your days']

'What was the whole last chance Scheisse about then, if it's not ready?' said Asuka.

['I thought it best to get the speech out of the way…']

With a sigh, Asuka then thought that she had better get to bed; NERV security would probably be on the lookout for her at this time of the night.

'See you tomorrow then…wait, you never told me your name?'

['My designation is Sol System Scouter-2703']

'I'll just shorten it to "Sol"' said Asuka.

['That is acceptable, Asuka.']

[-Hardcore-]

Asuka left the ship and was surprised to see that it was almost invisible to the naked eye.

After a long walk home, that was surprisingly not tiring, Asuka entered her quarters at NERV and decided a bath was necessary after such an unusual night.

Removing the strange, colour changing clothing she had received, Asuka looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped. On the sides of her upper arms were several scars that blemished her usually pristine skin, she couldn't help stop the wave of despair that washed over her. She, the greatest Evangelion pilot that the world had to offer, was no longer perfect.

Kaji would be disgusted by this, she thought, almost breaking her vow that was made nearly ten years ago, but she steeled herself and stopped her eyes from tearing up.

It didn't matter, she would just wear clothes with sleeves from now on; no one had to know. That way she would still be the best and the hero of her world two times over, everyone would take notice of her and no one would forget about her or leave her, and she wouldn't be replaced.

Bathing herself and drying up, Asuka prepared for bed. Sleeping as well as she had been able to since her mother had hung herself, which meant her dreams were filled with sorrow.

[-Hardcore-]

'Good morning Asuka, enjoy your late night walk' asked Kaji, when his young ward walked in.

'Fine' she answered simply, making herself some breakfast.

Kaji raised an eyebrow at the unusual way Asuka was acting, usually she would be trying to get him into illegal activities in a bed, but today she was almost avoiding him.

'Are you feeling alright?' he asked, he did like having a break from fending off the red head, but if she was seriously ill then it wasn't worth it.

'Just girl problems Kaji, you don't want to hear about it' she answered, hoping he would stop asking questions and give her time to adjust.

'Ah, okay then' he could tell that she was lying, but decided against pressing on for details. She would tell him when she was ready, 'I'm afraid you'll have to wait till night to see me again, we have some weird security problems at HQ.'

'Okay, see you later' she said.

About 15 minutes later, Asuka was making her way towards a certain alien space ship that had had the nerve to crash land on top of her the previous night. This task proved difficult as the camouflage the ship possessed was truly incredible, she only found the ship when she head butted it.

The ship revealed its door to her, after it heard her string of German curses.

'Sol!' she shouted angrily.

['Yes, Asuka, have no fear. The armour is ready for testing']

'I'm not here about that stupid thing; I'm here to ask why the hell I have these scars on my arms! You said you fixed me!' she screamed at the A.I.

['Your species is exceptionally emotional and it would appear that some emotional pain made itself visible physically during the nanites procedure, they take information from your mind on what your body looked like']

'I don't have ANY emotional problems, you Baka!' she was screaming this more to reassure herself than to scold the A.I.

['Either way, coming to terms with whatever trauma has caused the damage will allow the affected area to heal fully']

She made an annoyed, grunting noise and huffed. This was proving to be more trouble than it was worth, and she hadn't even been in the armour yet.

'Just get the armour ready' she said.

['If you would follow the lights...']

Asuka was lead into the lower levels of the ship, where her armour was lifted out of an odd looking liquid substance, and placed on the floor with its head hanging down.

['Step behind it and it will open to allow you access']

She did as she was told, and sure enough, the armour slid around to the front of itself to leave an opening at the back for Asuka to fit in. Stepping inside, the armour clamped shut around her and it came online.

She let her first smile of the day show, 'this should be interesting'

-Chapter 1 end-

Now, yes I know it was rather rough, but I have to learn somehow and a review may just help with that, although if you need to be harsh, please do it gently and explain where I went wrong and, if you don't mind, how to fix it.

P.S I haven't actually re-read over the whole thing, so a few continuity errors or grammar mistakes may be present.


End file.
